


On the Down Shift

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: Soundwave's schedule is suspiciously clear. He already knows the culprit and said mech doesn't bother to hide it.





	On the Down Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I wrote as a request on my tumblr.

The first thing that Soundwave realized upon coming out of recharge was that his schedule was completely clear. For millions of years, he always had something to do - some sort of meeting to attend, some sort of project to overseer - and today he was free. He had a vague feeling that he had at least one thing planned for today, but with his lack of a schedule, it was hard to remember. It was disconcerting for the moment, but he decided not to dwell on it.

Besides, he had more than a suspicion that his miraculous downtime had everything to do with a certain green mech, one that he, admittedly, had been neglecting lately. He contented himself with knowing that Sanctuary Station could function by itself for a day and allowed himself a proper boot-up, his EM field instinctively seeking out the frame next to his.

Cosmos was just beginning to come out of recharge, his own field sluggishly seeking out Soundwave’s in a friendly gesture. He curled closer to Soundwave as his optics came online, burying his face in Soundwave’s chest. He never was a morning person.

Soundwave curled his arm tighter around Cosmos’ chassis, pulling until he was sprawled on his chest. Cosmos hummed contentedly. One hand came up to rub at Cosmos’ head, while said mech fought the urge to go back into recharge. Stretching, Cosmos butted Soundwave’s hand away to blearily look into his visor. 

“Hello,” he said. 

“Good morning,” Soundwave returned, resting his hands just over Cosmos’ aft. Cosmos only minutely arched his back into the touch, but it was enough for Soundwave to smile behind his mask.

“It seems that I've found myself with nothing to do today.” He said it innocently enough, lightly with no edge to it. He picked up on Cosmos’ blatant smugness not long after, making him swallow a laugh in return. It was safe to assume that Cosmos was deliberately projecting - there was no use hiding, after all. His boldness was admirable.

Making a noncommittal noise, Cosmos sat up on Soundwave’s frame, his legs caging Soundwave’s hips. “Really? That's great!” His voice was filled with chipper exuberance. He leaned down and his forehead against Soundwave’s, the wicked smugness never leaving his mind. 

Soundwave retracted his mask, letting his smile curve fully across his face. Cosmos’ optics were instantly hooked. Seeing Soundwave’s face was always such a novelty. He himself lacked one and he was endlessly fascinated with one who did. 

Soundwave kissed him over his battle mask lazily. “I don't suppose that you have anything planned today, do you?” 

“Hmm.” Cosmos returned the kiss as best he could, pressing his mask firmly against Soundwave’s lips. “I had some things in mind.” His projecting extended to some colorful images and Soundwave shivered.

“I can work with that.”


End file.
